minecraft_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Item
Items are things that take up hexadecimal values (Hex) and are either opaque or transparent. Items can be classified as entities or blocks. This page focuses on the items that only exist in the player inventory, and cannot be placed directly in the game world. Behavior Some items place a block or entity version of themselves into the game world. When something is in a player's inventory, it is considered an item, and when it is in the game world, it is a block or an entity. Two examples of items that become entities when placed are boats and minecarts. Two examples of items that become blocks when placed are beds and doors. Placing an item in an item frame, which is an entity, is the only way for an item to be displayed properly in the game environment. List of Items Almost all the items found in the game can be accessed only in survival mode, but a few cannot. Those that cannot are listed at the bottom. Raw Materials These items are used for crafting, brewing, and smelting. *Blaze Rod *Bone *Clay *Coal/Charcoal *Diamond *Dragon's Breath *Emerald *Ender Pearl *Feather *Flint *Ghast Tear *Glowstone Dust *Gold Ingot *Gold Nugget *Gunpowder *Iron Ingot *Leather *Magma Cream *Nether Quartz *Nether Star *Nether Wart *Prismarine Shard *Prismarine Crystals *Rabbit Hide *Rabbit's Foot *Redstone *Slimeball *String Manufactured These items are made from the above raw materials. *Blaze Powder *Book *Bowl *Brick/Nether Brick *End Crystal *Eye of Ender *Fermented Spider Eye *Firework Star *Firework Rocket *Glass Bottle *Glistering Melon *Paper *Popped Chorus Fruit *Stick *Sugar Potions These items inflict status effects on mobs and players. *Potion *Splash Potion *Lingering Potion Food These items feed the player so they can receive hunger points and saturation. Some food items inflict positive or negative status effects on the player. These items can also be used to restore the health of tamed mobs and to breed some passive mobs. *Apple/Golden Apple *Beetroot *Beetroot Soup *Bread *Cake *Carrot/Golden Carrot *Chorus Fruit *Clownfish *Cookie *Melon *Milk *Mushroom Soup *Potato/Baked Potato/Poisonous Potato *Pufferfish *Pumpkin Pie *Rabbit Stew *Raw Beef/Steak *Raw Chicken/Cooked Chicken *Raw Fish/Cooked Fish *Raw Mutton/Cooked Mutton *Raw Porkchop/Cooked Porkchop *Raw Rabbit/Cooked Rabbit *Raw Salmon/Cooked Salmon *Rotten Flesh *Spider Eye Plants These items can be planted, harvested, and grown for food. Their growth can be accelerated with bonemeal. *Seeds/Pumpkin Seeds/Melon Seeds/Beetroot Seeds *Sugar Cane *Wheat Dyes These 16 items are used to change the colors of wool, leather armor, clay, some mobs, banners, and glass. *Bonemeal *Light Gray Dye *Gray Dye *Ink Sac *Pink Dye *Rose Red *Orange Dye *Dandelion Yellow *Lime Dye *Cactus Green *Light Blue Dye *Cyan Dye *Lapis Lazuli *Purple Dye *Magenta Dye *Cocoa Beans Tools These items have many different uses. They are mostly used for harvesting materials and food. *Axe (Wood, Stone, Iron, Gold, Diamond) *Fishing Rod *Flint and Steel *Hoe (Wood, Stone, Iron, Gold, Diamond) *Pickaxe (Wood, Stone, Iron, Gold, Diamond) *Shears *Shovel (Wood, Stone, Iron, Gold, Diamond) *Shield Informative These items help the player navigate and understand their world. *Clock *Compass *Map *Book and Quill *Written Book Weapons These items are used to hinder or damage mobs and players. *Arrow *Tipped Arrow *Spectral Arrow *Bow *Egg *Fire Charge *Snowball *Sword (Wood, Gold, Stone, Iron, Diamond) Armor These items are used to reduce damage the player receives. They can be enchanted to reduce damage even more. *Helmet (Leather, Gold, Chain, Iron, Diamond) *Chestplate (Leather, Gold, Chain, Iron, Diamond) *Leggings (Leather, Gold, Chain, Iron, Diamond) *Boots (Leather, Gold, Chain, Iron, Diamond) *Horse Armor (Leather, Iron, Gold, Diamond) Vehicles These items allow players, mobs, and some blocks to move faster. *Boat (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Jungle, Dark Oak) *Elytra *Minecraft/with Chest/with Hopper/with Furnace/with TNT Utility These items serve many different purposes, all of them helpful to the player. *Armor Stand *Banner *Bed *Bottle o'Enchanting *Brewing Stand *Bucket/of Water/of Lava *Carrot on a Stick *Cauldron *Door (Oak, Spruce, Birch, Acacia, Jungle, Dark Oak) *Enchanted Book *Lead *Name Tag *Redstone Comparator *Redstone Repeater *Saddle *Sign Decoration These items are only used for aesthetic purposes. *Flower Pot *Item Frame *Music Disc *Painting *Head (Skeleton, Wither Skeleton, Ender Dragon, Creeper, Zombie) Creative Only These items can only be accessed in the Creative mode inventory. *Spawn Egg Commands Only These items can only be accessed by using commands. *Minecart with Command Block *Player Head History Indev *Dec. 31, 2009 - Added inventory and the first non-tile items. *Dec. 31, 2009 - Notch was working on making items and the inventory fully functional. *Jan. 11, 2010 - Added first functioning items: iron shovel, iron pickaxe, iron axe, and flint and steel. These items were automatically added to the inventory upon creating a new world, since there was no crafting system. *Jan. 11, 2010 - Apples were added, but served no function. *Jan. 22, 2010 - Can place blocks on resource items. *Jan. 22, 2010 - Dropped items experience gravity. *Jan. 24, 2010 - Can drop a whole stack of items at once instead of one at a time. *Jan. 29, 2010 - Added crafting. *Jan. 29, 2010 - Right-clicking drops one item from a stack. *Jan. 29, 2010 - Added diamonds (originally emeralds); iron and gold ingots; sticks; bowls; mushrooms and mushroom stew; bows; signs; and iron, diamond, and golden pickaxes, swords, shovels, and axes. *Jan. 30, 2010 - Crafting improved. Added 36 recipes. Official Release *12w15a (1.3 dev) - Stackable items stack outside inventory when thrown to the ground individually. *14w25a (1.8 dev) - All items are models, some are generated from item icons. Resource packs can make models for all items. Category:Items